


Small Discoveries

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Angst, Bed-Wetting, CG Hunk, CG Shiro, Comfort, Crossdressing, Crying, Cute, Diapers, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Humiliation, Little, Little Pidge, Little!Lance, Love, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omorashi, Pee, Playing, Pullups, Self-Discovery, Sex, Toys, Voltron, Watersports, Wetting, cg keith, little lance, little!pidge, maybe some, more tags will be added, not that much, swears, tickle, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance is caught off guard when the other padalins expect him of being little. He finds out theres actually someone else whos little. With this new found knowledge, lance notices more and more about himself. But, he's not a little, right?





	1. running from innocence

**Author's Note:**

> i love little lance and i will FIGHT anyone who challenges me
> 
> Also!! No sex scenes in little space. They have their fair share of kinks but they will not be having sex while in littlespace
> 
> also leave some requests and criticism 🤪

~~"How dare you?"~~

 

    Lance glanced around, eyes wide, full of fear and confusion. This wasn't the ship. This was.. well he didn't know where this was. All he knew was that it was a very large(?) dark, dark room. He recognized a group of people walking towards him. It was the other padalins, his best friends! He smiled at them, about to walk to them. But then he heard that voice. He's heard it before; it's Keith's. His smile faltered, confused. 'How dare you'? How dare he what? What did Lance do? Why is this asshole talking to him like he ruined something? He shook it off and stood straight.

Before he could even start walking, he fell. His knees simply gave out, slamming him against the cold metallic floor. He winced, feeling almost dizzy from the sudden force against his head. He cringed at the pain, but tried laughing it off, like usual. He looked up, expecting Pidge to be smiling, or Shiro and Hunk to rush to him, but.. they didn't. They were standing feet from him, just glaring coldly at him. He really pissed them off, huh? Lance shook the dizziness off, sitting up.

"He.. Hey guys! Where... Where is this place?" Lance flashed his signature grin, trying desperately to hide the deep screaming feeling in his gut. They all glared at him, same expressions on their dull, colorless faces. Why were they so.. pale? "Isss.... something wrong or am I missing something," Lance asked cautiously. Sure, he trusted them, but sometimes it felt like they didn't actually like him. Sure, they'd reassured him in the past, but sometimes they just feel off.

"You should know, asshole," Pidge snarled, bearing her teeth angrily. She looked at him like he was disgusting, like he was trash. Ouch. That stung a little bit. He really did do something bad this time. They've never treated him like ...  _this_ before. Lance's eyes fluttered, he opened his mouth to question her before another interrupted him.

"I'm ashamed of you Lance. You said you could do this. I don't think we could keep someone so..  _immature_ and  _childish_ in Voltron. I think it's best you go," Shiro's voice dripped with poison. Lance felt like someone had punched him in the gut. The air froze and his brain was screaming at him to say something. Immature? Childish? He almost seethed, but he was so confused.. so shocked that he didn't know how to respond. His smile was gone, his eyes wide, staring at them. His mouth moved, like he was talking but no words came out. 

"Oh my god," Keith gasped, amusement filling his voice. He quickly raised his hand and pointed at Lance. He took a step closer, as the others did as well. "Did this fucking idiot seriously just piss himself?"

Lance took a second to process this. His brows furrowed, and he looked down. Holy shit! Did he seriously just.. What the hell is happening? He didn't feel that! Tears brimmed in his eyes as he jumped back, trying to hide the damage but the pee didn't stop. He kept going, and going. His face burned red as he heard the others laugh, pointing at him like this was some anti-bullying commercial you'd watch at school. The puddle grew, larger and larger. Lance's face was so hot he could pass out. He was suddenly rushed with a feeling of pleasure. He moaned lewdly, it felt so fucking good. He couldn't think straight. It felt  _so_ fucking good.

"Are you seriously getting off to this, dude?" Hunk took a step back, face filled with disgust. "You're seriously disgusting. You should leave, like right now." Hunk groaned, glaring at him. The others all glared at him too. He cared. He seriously cared but he couldn't stop fucking moaning. His eyes filled with tears as they rushed down his face, It felt so good, yet it hurt so bad to see the others. 

Lance started sobbing as the others walked away. They all glared at him when they heard him, yet he couldn't do a thing. His body shook with this new pleasure, while his face burned with humiliation and hurt. His body felt like it was absolutely wrecked. He paused as he felt this deep, deep, feeling of danger. Before he knew it he was falling.

 

* * *

 

   _GASP!_

 

   Lance shot up. His face burning and feeling hot. He realized he was in bed and he groaned. Had he seriously gotten that upset of a stupid dream? His brain replayed it and he almost laughed. He fell back onto his bed, sighing. He took some deep breaths, trying to calm down. He wiped his face, seeing tears drenching it. He was wet from sweat. But.. there was something else. Lance felt liquid flowing near his legs. He slowly sat up, half asleep, looking at what was happening.

"Shit," Lance gasped, ears and face burning. There was a puddle soaking his bed, starting at his crotch. He jumped out of bed, trying to wipe it off with a towel from the pool. He wiped off most of the excess piss before sighing and looking down. He groaned. Her seriously just fucking pissed the bed like a toddler. He felt like he was so small, like he was a child trying to hide the wet bed from his mother. He groaned, wiping his tearing eyes. He shimmied out of the jeans he fell asleep in, and held them like they were a bomb. He dropped them into a pile of dirty sheets, hoping the smell would go away. He peeled off his boxer briefs, leaving a red sting on his dick and thighs.

He wasted no time getting dressed into a different pair of pants, and threw on his jacket. He had to make a trip to the laundry without being caught. He lifted a cover off the somehow impressive electric clock, the time read nine. Shit. Everyone would be awake. This would make this job really hard. Lance groaned once again, wishing he could disappear. 

He grabbed his dirty sheets, hastily pressing the button to his door with his almost free hand. This was fucking perfect. The door opened, and Lance skeptically let one eye look own the hallway. He could hear people in the kitchen. He silently celebrated, going the opposite way. He took off running to the laundry room. Too caught up with what was behind him, he crashed into something.. or someone. Fuck, he was screwed.

"Watch it, Lance!" Keith fell onto his back, groaning and glaring at Lance. Why the hell was he running down the hall? Keith rubbed his back, which had a dull ache. Lance scrambled to pick up all his sheets. Keith could only stare at Lance. What? Lance was never this frantic.. or maybe he was. But not without a reason. Could be a bad reason sometimes, but sheets? Laundry? Since when?

"Sorry, sorry!" Lance took off running to the machine, leaving Keith stunned and frustrated. Lance sighed as he ran, cursing at himself mentally. Leave it to him to fuck this up. Like, its such a simple mission. He's a damn Padalin of Voltron! Like, come on! Lance kept running, adrenaline pumping through his veins. His face burned, which seemed to be a common thing today. Lance took a left turn and found himself at his destination.

Lance smashed the button behind him, sighing as the door closed. He leaned against the door as he huffed and puffed, feeling his lungs shake. He lifted his head and groggily pressed a button which opened a hatch. he threw his clothes in and went to find the others. Keith would tell them what happened. Lance would have to explain himself. Lance opened the door and dragged his feet down the hallway. Coming up with many excuses as he got closer and closer to the kitchen. he really didn't want to deal with this..

 

* * *

 

 

   All eyes were on Lance as the poor boy entered the kitchen. Keith had just explained what had happened, cursing Lance. He was in the middle of ranting, having a case of a 'bad morning'. Pidge rolled her eyes as Shiro just sipped his coffee. Hunk had just made some pancakes, which were green for some reason. Didn't matter, they tasted good enough for everyone to have some. Coran and Allura had gone to deal with some alliance business. She made it clear she didn't want them to come, since the creatures inhabiting that planet were very timid and well.. the team was loud.

Everyone paused as lance rubbed his head, walking in and streching. He opened his eyes, noticing the stared. He smiled awkwardly, quietly taking a seat. Everyone tried to busy themselves, but still were clearly interested in him. Lance was weirdly quiet. Keith eyed him skeptically. Lance grabbed a pancake, not bothering with cutlery or a plate.

"So... why are you all staring at me?" Lance looked around, everyone was caught off guard. Pidge looked back to her phone, not wanting him to look at her. Shiro looked away while Hunk busied himself with cooking. Lance knew he had just pissed the bed, but whats with all this weirdness? What did Keith say about him? Everyone was acting, well weird! Even if they knew he did that, why would they be so weird about it? Pidge looked especially embarrassed. He watched as she turned and buried her face in Shiro's shoulder.

Okay. That was new. 

Shiro opened his mouth, trying to find the right words to say. He kept looking at Pidge, almost checking on her. What the hell is going on? GASP! Are they dating? Why wouldn't they tell Lance! Oh no.. what if she's sick? And they didn't tell Lance?! Lance looked more and more worried as the second grew. Keith seemed to notice this and cut in.

"Lance. Stop worrying." He rolled his eyes, but then got a serious look. This just made lance more anxious to figure out what was happening. Lance's leg tapped the ground and he leaned in a little bit.

"So.." Shiro started, almost unsure of how to continue. "Lance.. I uh.. are you a little?" Shiro sighed but got to the point. Lance looked at him the same. Staring at him, like he hadn't said anything.They all studied him, waiting for a reply.

"a little... what," Lance questioned, completely missing what they were getting at.

"A little.. period. Like age regression. You know what that is, right man?" Hunk smiled, but there was nervousness dripping from his voice. Lance stared at him, slowly shaking his head. Is this a disease? Is Lance dying?

"Okay. it's like.. a headspace," Keith started. He sounded sweeter than he's ever talked to Lance before, like.. actually sweet. He sounded like he was explaining something to a younger brother. Lance felt small, unsure of what to do. He listened closely. This was obviously important to them, so he better listen.

"Where.. you act like a younger kid, I guess. It's not that daddy dom shit, no offence but it's way different." Keith added. Lance nodded, understanding. Well, not fully, but kind of. 

"It's a way of coping. People act like they're nine, and play around, or like they're three and be really soft." Keith looked up, hopeful Lance understood. Lance did. Now Lance wasn't the king of healthy coping. But he figured that could help someone out. Lance noticed that Shiro was rocking Pidge as she looked like she could cry. Oh.. So this was about her.

"And.. you're wondering if I do this?" Lance was careful with his words. He had no experience with this. I mean, it sounded pretty cool. He did guess he acted like a child. majority of the time, but they already knew that. Lance thought about this morning. But.. that was a one time thing, wasn't it? Everyone was nodding, Pidge looked near hopeful.

"Well... I don't think so guys," Lance sighed. He'd honestly be willing to try it, but opening up and being vulnerable was hard. He doubted he could take care of anyone properly, and would prefer being taken care of, but that was weak, wasn't it? He almost scolded himself for saying weak. If Pidge was into this, who was he to judge? "But.. if any of you are into this I think it's cute."

Most of the Padalins looked a little disappointed, but then realized that he was okay with it. They smiled, yet Pidge was beaming. She had this childlike look on her face. So he had guessed right, huh?

"Thuh... thank youu Lancey!" Pidge gasped happily. She ran over and hugged him. This was new. She was little right now? Lance happily hugged back, not that he admitted he loved the attention of literally anyone. This was cute. He almost envied her for being so happy and care free.

The rest of breakfast was spent with them explaining things to him while he was careful with his questions. Sure, he was a bit ignorant and loud, but he would listen to this. For pidge. And maybe for himself a little but you didn't hear that from him!


	2. you shine brighter than morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance adjusts.
> 
> but he also notices some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave some requests!!
> 
> also thanks for the support! i'll update often.

The next few days were.. different.

 

   Pidge had been in and out of little space. It took some explaining to Lance that she wouldn't always be little. He obviously knew that since he sometimes felt.. well, little. He was probably just childish though. He's definitely not a little, obviously. He just.. assumed, yeah. The extra explaining did help him understand her. He'd learned quite a bit about her in the past days. Her age, dislikes, fears, and favorites. He even learned a little bit about her out of little space. Well.. she was still the same person in or out, but it really did make her open up to him more. 

After the confession, everyone talked about how she was like when she was little. She really, really hated the colour pink. Why? Lance would never know. She deemed it 'horrible' and 'wayyyyy too girly'. It wasn't even that bad of a colour! Pidge's favorite little food was dinosaur nuggets. Well, the space adaptation to it. It took hunk some experimenting before he got it, but he got there. They tasted really good. Pidge was always reluctant to share, yet she allowed Lance to have a bite. Lance had also caught up on her language. Disgusting turned into 'blehh' while beautiful turned into 'bootiful'. It was cute.

Everything was so.. new. Pidge's little age was about seven or six. She liked priding herself on being a big kid, and loved playing. She mostly loved playing with Lance. He guessed it was cause he as a person was just very, very, very hyper. Without even a day after the confession, Lance was her favorite playmate. He'd be dragged into tag, hide and seek, and even leapfrog. It wasn't like Lance didn't enjoy it! He loved playing with her. But he started to notice some things.

Pidge called everyone uncle or auntie. The only one she called something else was Shiro. Shiro had known about her little side for a lot longer than the rest of the team. Shiro and her became really close. She calls him 'Daddddyyyyyy' (in a super whiny voice most of the time, but don't tell her you said that.) And Shiro happily took that roll. Everyone else was satisfied. Hunk was 'Uncle Hunk', Keith was 'Uncle Keith', Allura was 'Auntie Lura', and Coran was 'Uncle Cowan'. This was common knowledge in the base, apparently. Lance had somehow not noticed he guessed. But heres the big kicker. Lance was expecting to be called 'Uncle Lance' or something of the sorts. But no, he was just 'Lancey' or Lance. It's not like that's a bad thing but.. that's not all. He noticed more about the other paladins.

* * *

  CRASH!

 

Shiro ran to the kitchen, hearing the loud sound boom from down the hallway. He rushed in, seeing lance sitting on the ground rubbing his back. In front of Lance was a small step stool to reach the top cabinets. Lance groaned, his back ached. He hardly noticed anyone had entered the room. He sat up, rubbing his back. He'd been through worse, so he knew he'd be fine. But it did ache. He was really caught off guard when he felt a hand rush to his side.

"Lance! Are you alright," Shiro gasped in a panicked voice, like someone had actually, you know, gotten hurt. "Come on bud, lets get you to the med room. We need to make sure you're fully alright."  Shiro added, almost lifting lance up to his legs. Lance dug his feet into the ground reluctantly.

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold on Shiro," Lance shrieked. What the hell? Why was Shiro being so.. protective? Had he fallen before and Shiro had just said a calm 'Lance, you alright?' without even going over to him. Quiznak, there were times when he just ignored him and continued! But this? This was weird. Wait.. did he call him bud? "I'm not a little kid, calm down Shiro!" Lance yelped.

Shiro seemed to realize what he was doing. He let go of Lance, making sure he was stable first before taking a step back and sighing. He had acted like he would with Pidge, but this wasn't Pidge. This was Lance, who wasn't even a little. Shiro still felt insecure about the fall, and he'd let Lance know.

"Lance! That was very dangerous! You could've gotten hurt! Next time tell us before you need to use the ladder," With that, Shiro left the room, leaving Lance stunned. Had he just.. gotten lectured? That wasn't even a proper lecture, that's how he would lecture Pidge! And.. and.. 'Next time tell us before you use the ladder'? What?! Lance was a full grown adult! Well.. not really. He was seventeen but still! It was almost like he was six. Lance grumbled to himself as he started walking to his room. How could Shiro talk to him like that?! He was a grown man, Quiznak!

Lance slammed the button to his bedroom, grumbling things as he crashed onto his bed. He hated to admit it, but deep down he felt really tiny. Like.. 'young' tiny. He did admit that he felt cared for, but who cares? He was too angry to think straight right now. He pulled the covers over him and curled into a ball, wanting to take a nap. He resisted the urge to hug his pillow, ultimately giving in and cuddling it. He fell asleep thinking of things he could've said. But for now, he was asleep.

* * *

 

 

Keith grumbled, walking down the hallway. It was already six thirty and Lance had ignored everyone calling him to come eat dinner. After some encouraging, Keith was chosen to go get him. It wasn't like Keith didn't like Lance, but he didn't want to be the one to wake him up if he was asleep. Lance was hard to wake up. He always would whine and not actually get out of bed. Lance was just.. childish.

As he got closer to Lance's room, it was completely silent. So Lance was probably asleep, since he's incapable of being quiet otherwise.  Keith groaned. He didn't want to deal with the constant whining, but if he goes back without Lance he'll be sent back. Keith tapped the button to Lance's room, and slowly walked in. He noticed that the room was a mess, but that's normal. Lance was never a clean person. He sighed and walked closer to the bed. In the middle of the bed was a small lump, curled up in the shape of a ball. Keith picked up a discarded pillow off the floor when the smell hit him. What was that smell? It smelled.. like piss, actually.

Keith slowly lifted the blanket that was draped over Lance. Lance was curled in a ball, face twisted with some form of fear. Lance's thumb was falling out of his mouth, as if he'd been sucking on it. Lance was wearing some jeans and a red shirt. The smell got more overwhelming when the blanket was removed. Lance's crotch was soaked, a puddle formed under him. Lance looked like he was having a nightmare.

"Oh.. Lance.." Keith sighed. He felt extremely bad for the tan boy. Is this why he ran into him the other day with his sheets? Keith would have to tell the others so they could help clean this up. He didn't want to out Lance, no, but if this was a common thing something needed to happen. Keith looked around, pondering his next move. Should he get help before waking Lance up?  He made up his mind and jogged over to the kitchen.

Keith turned the corner and two people looked at him. Coran, Allura, And Pidge were off getting ready for dinner. Shiro and Hunk being the only two ready. Shiro stood up, seeing a concerned look on Keith's face.

"Whats up," Hunk questioned. Keith looked at him, motioning for the both of them to come with him. Was something wrong?

Keith lead to two of them to Lance's room. The smell instantly hit them and they had confused looks. Why did it smell so bad in Lance's room? They all slowly walked in, knowing Lance was asleep already.

They crept over to Lance's bed and realized what happened. Shiro took a few steps closer, an empathetic look on his face. He slowly pet Lance's hair, trying to soothe him. Lance whimpered in his sleep, almost waking up. Hunk walked over too. The three of them looked at each other, trying to decide what to do.


	3. denying every tear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance is cornered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter uwu

   "Veronica.. V-er.. onica.."

 

Lance sobbed, unsure of what was happening. Everything was moving too fast, while he was moving too slow. He had been with his family, and then they were gone. They had all been in the living room, hanging out like a family does. His older brothers, Luis and Marco sat playing Space Defenders 4. His older sister Rachel and his mother were doing their nails quietly. Lance leaned against his oldest sister Veronica. Veronica softly pet his hair as they watched their brothers fight on the game. Lance could smell her strawberry scented shampoo as she put her head on his. He slowly let the sleep take over, eyes drooping shut. He opened them again, snapping awake.

 

The room was empty. A smell of nothing but rot filled the musky air. Books covered in dust, plates and dishes left out with molded food. Nail polish and drinks spilled on the floor. His once lively and happy home was now different. All the different memories danced around his head. Memories of being a small child getting piggyback rides from his barely older brothers, or having his hair curled by his slightly older sister when he was thirteen. Everyone was gone, everyone except for Lance. Lance jumped up, searching frantically for his family. This wasn't happening. Not again. He had left them, but now they left him.

 

"Veronica?!" Lance called out to his oldest sibling. He loved all his siblings, but she was the closest. She had always taken care of him like he was her own baby. She's the one who would stand up for him whenever the other kids got rowdy. She's the one who spoke reason to her barely younger siblings whenever mom and dad were busy. She's the one he would spill his emotions to, and in return she would spoil him with affection. After all, he was the baby of the family. 

 

Lance called her name more, crying. He fell to his knees and started sobbing her name. He closed his eyes tight, Gripping something with his fists.

 

* * *

 

"Shhh.. Lance.. Lance.."

 

A soft voice filled with concern attempted to soothe Lance. Lance was in someones lap. His feet tucked together while his arms draped around whoever decided he needed comfort. His breath heaved as his walls continued to break. He shook as his sobs continued. He was too delirious to think, and too distraught to care. He dug his face into the persons shoulder, crying loudly. He felt terrible. His heart felt broken and his body felt destroyed. Everything ached for some reason. His throat burned and his eyes stung.

 

Keith gently rocked the crying boy. He could hear Lance's heard pounding and felt his body shaking. Seeing Lance like this made his heart crack and break down. Keith and Lance hardly got along, yes. But Lance was important to him, he'd gotten to know him. Lance gripped the shoulders of Keith's shirt, hoping for some relief. Keith kept rocking and whispering small things to Lance. Hunk had gone to clean up his bed, while Shiro watched over Keith and Lance.

 

Minutes later, Lance seemed to calm down a little bit. His hard sobbing turned into small whimpers and less severe shaking. Keith carefully pried Lance off him. Lance opened his eyes for the first time, they opened wide, as if he realized what had happened. Lance jumped up, stumbling backwards in an attempt to redeem his pride.

 

"K..? Keith?! I uhm.. Well I- Keith I.. Please.." Lance got tongue tied real fast. His face burned red and he kept taking steps back. He shook his head, thinking of something to say. He tripped over his own foot and landed right in Shiro's arms.

 

"Lance.. Sit down please. We'd like to talk." Shiro comforted him in a quiet reassuring voice. Lance's face was red, he almost teared up with embarrassment. They had really seen him crying. They had really seen him.. crying for Veronica. Lance ignored his flight or fight response and slowly sat down, wiping his tear streaked cheeks and sulking. He felt his damp briefs as he sat. Not only had he cried to them for the past half hour, but he also wet himself. Of course he did. Lance's face got even more red as he crossed his legs in an attempt to hide this. He knew they knew. He knew that they had cleaned up already too. There were new blankets on the bed, as well as his pajama pants were no longer on him.

 

"Lance.. I don't want to pry at your family issues until you want to open up," Shiro started in a soft voice. There was no indication of control in his voice. He wasn't commanding, he was talking. "..But I want to ask you this one more time."

 

Lance squeezed his eyes tight, thinking of his family. He had left earth without any message to them. They were left in the dark as to where the family baby was. They didn't know if he was dead or alive. Lance knew what Shiro would ask next. He already knew his answer.

 

"Are you a little," Shrio asked quietly,"and if not.. are you willing to try?"

 

Shiro looked at him with a meaningful expression. Lance thought for a second. He did like the comfort he had received. He loved feeling wanted and cared for. Maybe that's why him and his sister were so close. She had a natural mother instinct and he had a natural childish personality. He had had care like this all his life. Now that that was missing.. it felt like he had been locked up. He could keep denying it, but it felt natural for him to say yes.

 

But deep down this felt wrong. Letting new people see who he really is? Wrong. Lance had built these walls up over the years, and now they were broken. His walls were down. This was wrong. ..But it wasn't wrong. His heart begged for him to say yes, while his gut screamed no. 

 

"..Well.." Lance shifted nervously on his feet, a feeling of anxiety eating away at his insides. His heart felt like fire and his lungs felt like sand. This combination made his mind feel like glass. Foggy, old glass.

 

Shiro and Keith looked at him, seeing he was nervous. Different emotions bubbled in their bodies. They felt terrible putting him in this position, but it had to be done. If Lance kept suffering alone he'd break alone. He'd stay alone and would never open up. This was a chance to see the real Lance. A Lance that was more emotion and less jokes and pranks. This wasn't how he acted, this was how he felt.

 

Taking a deep breath, Lance let his shoulders drop.

 

"..I'll try."


	4. nobody does it like you do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance gets ready

  
Lance had gone to bed with a full head after the whole drama. It was terrifying, really. Him trying this out would change the whole new dynamic the team had set up. Well, not completely, but it would change his role!

  
He hadn't let go like this with them before. Like, he had hung out and joked around with them, but it was never like how he was with his sister. She babied him, while here it was different. Here, everyone babied Pidge, and Lance would also try babying Pidge, yet she would never accept it. Claiming he wasn't old enough. Which was complete garbage in his opinion. He was 17, while the others weren't too much older. He could be grown if he wanted too, damn it!

  
After his little fit last night, everything went normally. He went to dinner and they didn't bring it up. He knew they would after he left, but whatever.   
He was a little quiet when he first got there, awkwardly shuttling over and sitting down. He poked at his food, but the other three got him to open up again. Then again, they had no idea what had happened. Pidge was big for dinner, yet by the end she was teetering into little zone. She'd be little by morning, he estimated. Dinner went as smoothly as it always did.

  
Lance opened the door to his room, shuffling in. He yelled his goodnight, before pressing the button to close his door. He walked farther in before turning back. The doors closing had been countered by another press of a button. Shiro.

  
"Hey.. Lance," Shiro pushed the door open, slowly coming in. "I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow." Tomorrow? Were they really starting that soon?

  
"Are.. we starting tomorrow?" Lance's weight shifted to his other heel. A look of discomfort filled his face, but only with the awkward topic. Being big talking about being little didn't feel too fun.

  
"Well, Yes. We were hoping so."

  
"Alright, dude. If you guys want to I guess it's okay," Lance thought for a second, eyes drifting across the room before sharply turning back to Shiro. "But.. I want to go slow. I might not be up to everything, but I'll try my best."

  
Shiro sighed in relief. He stood up straight, uncrossing his arms. He leaned against the door cooly.  
"Of course, Lance. We'll go as fast as you want."

  
"And.." Lance's breath hitched. "To get little I might need to be like.. babied a bit. Ya'know?" Lance's shoulders were tense. But.. this was okay.

  
"I know. We've done this all with Pidge." Shiro smiled, trying to be gentle. It calmed Lance down a lot. This was okay. It would be okay.  
"Alright, boss. Get out so I can sleep." Lance grinned, turning around the other man and shoving him out a little.

  
"But wait!" Shiro gasped, sounding important. This made Lance pause. A look of confusion covering his sly grin. He edged Shiro to continue.  
Shiro's face fell into a smirk.

  
"Don't forget to use the bathroom, kid."

  
Lance gasped in insult, slamming the button to his room. He heard Shiro laugh on the other side of the door, and he started laughing too. What an asshole. Lance quick laughing and started getting undressed, and climbed into bed.

* * *

 

    Lance slowly was woken up. The fuzzy lights filled his eyes as he slowly drifted away. He groaned, rubbing his face. He slowly sat up, streching out his muscles. He blinked a couple times before shaking his head.

  
Slowly, Lance swung his legs out of their complicated position he slept in. He thanked the gods that his pants were dry. Which he never thought he'd ever have to do, mind you. He got up, arching his back. He swung his arms back around and something caught his eye.  
'didn't want to wake you up! here's your outfit for today, baby'

  
Huh?

  
Lance read the little post-it note, not processing what was happening. He lifted it up, looking at what was under it. It was.. clothes? He lifted up the shirt to see what it was.  
Oh.. Right.

  
It was a baggy Hoodie. It was about the length of his lower hips, and he baggy sleeves covered his hands. It was baby blue and had a small logo at the top. Some sort of alien brand. Almost reminded him of Nike. It was really soft, reminding him of a small plushie he had once.

  
Next were a pair of short black jean shorts. The bottoms of them were cuffed. They met around his upper thigh, he'd guess. They reminded him of things his old 8th grade girlfriend would wear. That relationship ended when he came out as bi, but whatever. He stopped caring about a week after that ended.

 

His breath hitched when he grabbed the next object. It was something unfamiliar to him. But somehow he instantly knew what they were.

  
Pull-ups.

  
They were little pull-ups that were mostly white. The sides were a stretchy dark blue, while the middle was a bit puffy. The ruffled top would be easy to see poking out of clothing. They were long, reaching about his upper hips. There were cute little pacifier designs going down the wetting part. The soft yellow dotted line went down the very middle top to bottom. A wetness indicator.

  
He picked up the next item, knee high socks. Striped baby blue to white.

  
This outfit was cutesy. It wasn't what he'd normally wear, but it was cute. It was a little bit girly for his usual aesthetic, but hey. It's like the future, who cares?

  
Lance started to strip from his night wear. He pulled his t-shirt off and shimmied out of his baggy sweats. Once they hit the ground he kicked them away a little. He slowly peeled off his breifs, also discarding them. He took a deep breath and picked up the pull-ups. They wouldn't fit, would they?

  
Lance took a chance and painfully slowly shimmied them up his lean bronze thighs. They hugged his hips in a comforting way. He looked in a mirror, inspecting his bottom.  
They stretched out a little bit, but successfully covered all his privates. The extra bulkiness gave him a little bit more of a thigh gap, yet he could still out his knees together. Lance prodded at the sides a little bit, but no tear accured.

  
Lance picked up the shorts and got ready to have a struggle. These were some pretty tight shorts, and this was a pretty big pull-up.

  
Lance pulled them up his legs with no problem. He slowly pulled them and twisted them up his hips. He pulled at them to adjust, and once again looked in the mirror.

  
You could see the outline of the pull-ups underneath the shorts. To anyone looking, it'd be pretty obvious. Above the shorts you could see his pull-up peaking out, a ruffle in the sides. He thought about this. This was.. embarrassing, yes. But it was also cute. He liked this.

  
He picked up the hoodie, which was heavy in his hands. He pulled it over his head, leaving his hair extra messy. The hoodie covered majority of the shorts, yet they peaked out still. The sensation of his pull-up felt really weird, but he'd have to deal with it.

  
With this new outfit on, Lance mentally prepared himself for leaving his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa sorry for such a long pause!!
> 
> also
> 
> get rekt the fun has barely started


	5. you got one day of shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of breakfast, since im a slow burn whore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of thinking of making a langst chapter or a whole langst fic. leave some suggestions for this story in the comments >3

_Ugh.._

Lance paced around the room. He wasn't nervous at first. He was perfectly content. But now that the sleep had been shaken off, and now that he was fully aware of the situation, he was a little more than nervous. His worried thoughts danced around his head. What if they didn't like little him? What if he would be too annoying? What if they tell him to calm down or stop? That would be humiliating. That would be-

No. No no it would be okay. Lance could do this, right? They would be okay with him, right? They were perfectly content with Pidge being who she was, so why not him? They aren't bad people, so he shouldn't assume they are. They're his friends, they are great, accepting people. But what if..

Lance sighed frustrated. This would be harder than he thought.

They're probably right outside that door waiting, Lance thought. They're probably waiting. They're probably talking about him, thinking about what he would do. They're going to see his outfit and maybe judge him. Maybe they wont. They probably wont. Who knows?

Lance closed his eyes tight, convincing himself it would be fine. He was going to walk out that door, and he was going to enjoy himself, dammit.

Lance opened his eyes, and took a deep breath. He slowly brought his covered hand and held down the button to his door. The door opened and his eyes found no one.

"Huh?" Lance looked down the hall, seeing no one still. He had sworn he had heard someone outside his door..

Lance shook it off. They're probably eating breakfast. He got all worked up for nothing. 

Lance started walking to the kitchen, feeling more confident. He could do this. This is easy. This is- this is childs play! Lance turned the corner to the kitchen and-

"rrRAAAAH!"

Pidge jumped at him, wearing some sort of mask. It looked like something you'd see at Halloween. She grabbed him, shaking him and getting in his face. She tried as best she could to scare him.

Lance shrieked. He stumbled and successfully fell back, landing on his backside and lower back. Lance blinked hard, fighting back a groan as tears tried pricking his eyes. He glared as Pidge started laughing way harder than she should have. Lance rubbed his back and groaned loudly.

"Piddggeee," He whined, eyes shutting as he tried catching his winded breath. "What the quiznak, dude!" He yelled, but it wasn't really a question. More of a complaint.

Pidge bent over laughing, basically wheezing. She raised her finger to point at Lance, but it was stopped. Pidge's heart dropped and she stopped laughing.

"Pidge. Timeout, right now. We talked about this." Shiro kept his voice calm yet he was completely in control. He made eye contact with Pidge, quickly making her avert her eyes. He knew his way with littles. Lance was too busy dying on the ground to realize that she was little.

The weird cushion of the fall brought Lance back to reality. Shit. He was hoping for a more.. calm introduction today but here he was. Keith walked over and took Lance's hand, pulling him off the ground in an almost fatherly way. He patted down Lance after, swiping off some dirt like stuff. Lance cringed, still sore and close to tears. This was dumb.. why did she have to do that? Lance felt bitter but.. in a little kid way somehow. Lance cringed again when he heard a crinkle.

"Hey Lance," Keith gently talked to Lance, as if trying to calm him down. His soft hands touched Lance's wet eyes, wiping them slightly. "All better, see?" Keith flashed a grin, trying to cheer up the 'crying' boy. He gently lead Lance to the table as Lance obliged with wide eyes. Keith was never soft to him. He always was someone harsh or joking. Sure, they were nice to eachother sometimes but.. this was different.

Lance's gaze broke to Pidge as she threw a temper tantrum. So she was little, huh? She stomped her feet as Shiro lead her to the corner. She groaned and put up a fuss. Shiro had whispered something in her ear that made her face turn red and she averted her glance. She was.. blushing, yeah. Shiro walked over to the table as well, Hunk following him close behind.

Lance lowered himself onto one of the palace chairs but felt a tight grip on his shoulders, Keith. Keith was stopping him from sitting. 

"No, no. You don't sit there," Keith was basically turned. Allura came in from one of the storage rooms, holding some sort of different chair. "Hold on." Keith turned around, thanking Allura. Allura flashed him a smile before noticing Lance. She gasped and gave him an up and down look. Lance squirmed uncomfortably. A faint pink filling his cheeks. Allura squealed, almost jumping. She ran up to him and squeezed him tight.

"Lancceee! You look adorablee!" She gasped. Lance's breath hitched as she hugged him. He'd gotten over that crush already, but it was still a comforting feeling. She was like an older sister to him at this point. She certainly reminded him of Rachel, in fact. This hug really sealed the deal. Rachel always would crush him for no reason. Allura backed up, squealing again. Lance looked at the others for support and/or help. Hunk just gave him a sympathetic grin. Shiro chucked, setting plates on the table. Lance looked over to see keith. He was setting up.. a highchair? It was a wooden highchair, or at least he thought it was wood.

Allura broke off Lance, going over to Shiro. Keith called Lance, making him turn. No way.. When did they get a highchair? Why didn't Pidge use it?

 "Why do I need to sit in a highchair?" Lance asked bitterly, sounding like a little kid on the verge of a tantrum. His voice raised towards the end, giving it more 'pizazz'. He folded his arms, a near scowl on his face. Honestly, he didn't know why he cared so much. It just felt.. unfair.

Keith smiled at him, a smile with a bit of sympathy. Keith had been so much nicer recently. They still had that rival thing going on, but they were friends. Keith lead him to the chair as lance followed reluctantly. Lance opened his mouth, about to protest defiantly. He took a deep breath, and started.

"Kei-Ah!" His protest was cut off and he let out a less-than-manly squeal. Keith had picked him up, putting him into the chair. Lance knew he was light, but damn! Keith closed the top up, giving Lance a smirk after. Lance glared at him, hard.

"C'mon, Lance. Give it a shot," Keith leaned onto his tray, patting Lance on the head. Keith knew exactly how to make someone feel.. little. He knew how to get Lance going, how to get into his head. Lance turned his head to the side, trying to hide the fact a red tint took over his tan cheeks. Keith noticed this, ruffling Lance's hair before leaving him be to sit beside him. 

Hunk came out trying to balance like 5 plates and actually succeeding, He carefully placed the plates on everyone's respective places. Pidge got a childish tray, separated by small dividers. A green goo was only 1/3 of the plate. The rest was seemingly normal finger food. A small plastic cup was place beside it. It was some sort of juice with a straw. Lance figured they'd give him something like that too. Or would they? Pidge was being treated.. a little older than Lance, despite their real ages. Lance was 17 while pidge was 15. Surely he would get treated older right?

Pidge sulked over to the tble, guided by Shiro. Shiro lifted her into a booster seat, but it wasn't a highchair. Shiro took his seat beside her. Hunk took his seat on the other side of Lance after giving Lance his meal. 

Lance was kind of shook. 

Lance stared at his plate. It was more childish than pidges! It was had a more protective plastic ring around it, but that wasn't too bad. It was the cup that got to him. It was.. a sippy cup. Where would they even get this? Why was Pidge being treated like a 6 year old while Lance was assumed to be like.. 3? Shiro noticed Lance's expression.

"I know this is new Lance," Shiro started, smiling when lance's eyes met his. "But I hope you enjoy today. You can always use the safeword." The safeword. Lance recalled the conversation they had. They'd decided on stop lights. Red.. Yellow.. Green. 

"I know, Sir," Lance anxiously rubbed his neck. "But whats with all the baby stuff? Pidge doesn't get this.."

Pidge looked up from her food at the mention of her name. She smiled slightly at him, also noticing the baby stuff he got. She noticed the folds of his pullups from the top of his shorts. She didn't even need pullups during the day. Only at night.

"Yeah, what gives?" She asked, mouthful of food.

'Well.. we figured you might regress a bit younger than her. You've always shown hints of acting more like a toddler." Shiro shrugged, shifting his weight. Lance nodded. That made some sense.

"Oh.. I mean I guess I'll try it.."

"It's okay if you are uncomfortable with it, just let us know." It was Hunks turn to cut in. He grabbed lances shoulder from his chair beside him, trying to sooth the boy. Lance nervously bit his sleeve.

"I get it. I just.. need to regress more." Lance  chewed softly at his sleeve.

"Don't worry Lance. We'll take care of you." Shiro gave him a comforting grin.

_ Maybe this was okay. _


End file.
